A tetrafluoroethylene polymer has high crystallinity and a low intermolecular force, so that the tetrafluoroethylene polymer has a property of forming of fiber with a little stress.
Therefore, it is known that formability, machine properties, dropping proofness are improved with forming of fiber of the tetrafluoroethylene polymer in the case that the tetrafluoroethylene polymer is blended with a thermoplastic resin.
For example, in each of patent literatures 1 and 2, there is proposed a thermoplastic resin composition which is obtained with blending of a tetrafluoroethylene polymer with a thermoplastic resin.
In addition, in patent literature 3, there is proposed a thermoplastic resin composition which is obtained with blending of a modifier for thermoplastic resins, comprising a copolymer of methyl methacrylate and dodecyl methacrylate, and a tetrafluoroethylene polymer, with a thermoplastic resin.
Also, in patent literature 4, there is proposed a thermoplastic resin composition which is obtained with blending of a modifier for a thermoplastic resin, comprising a polymer containing methyl methacrylate units as main components and a tetrafluoroethylene polymer, with a thermoplastic resin.